mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Senior Moderator
Senior Moderator, abbreviated as Senior Mod or, more frequently, Sr. Mod, is a staff rank introduced on July 18th, 2014 in The Great Restructure. Senior Moderators are almost identical to Moderators, only that Senior Moderators are split into eight teams who specialize in maintaining and helping a specific sector of Mineplex. There are currently 79 Senior Moderators. To achieve the Senior Moderator rank, one must be a Moderator and have shown an exceptional job at doing what they do, and when a position is open, they may apply to a team of their interest. Alternatively, leaders of said teams may recruit members with no application necessary. Depending on the team they oversee, Admins will review the applicants and choose who is best for the role. Once achieved, the player earns the orange (formerly silver) SR MOD tag. On forums, they will also receive the tag of their respective team. List of Senior Moderators LAST UPDATED: November 17th, 2016 10:31pm CST Some Senior Moderators are also Builders. In the list of Senior Moderators, the names that are in bold indicate an admin, the lead of his/her respective team. 'Clans Management' Clans Management specifically handles all matters related to the Champions game Clans, including Quality Assurance, gameplay testing, map development, in-game and forums moderation, and rule enforcement. Unlike the other teams, these users have a tag that reads C.MOD in gold while in-game. * Acaulis * epicbluej * fertileturtle88 * mepman9 * Speedz * Relyh'Administrator on Mineplex 'Community Management Community Management oversees the servers based in Europe, United States, and Australia. The team also focuses on creating, testing, and hosting both weekly and one-off events for the community. It includes the Community Relations and Event Management teams. Event Management does offer assistance in Trainee acceptance parties and Karaoke Events, but the two are mainly dealt with by the Recruitment team and Karaoke Hosts, respectively. *BillNye *Bunni *Giovanna *Hylore *PenguinHi5 *RealMC *RavenWings *'ShinyRukiiAdministrator on Mineplex' *willmp *xAbbiex *xLouis 'Forum Ninja' Forum Ninjas deal with everything related to the Mineplex forums, like removing spam, answering hacker reports, moving threads, and such. People in this team oversee the "Forum Moderator" and "Reports Patrol" groups; Forum Ninjas are chosen from the Forum Moderator group. *CanIHaveAGo *coolstick *DuubleFault *'Jarvis'Administrator on Mineplex *Monet9 *MotherOfPandas *Shawnub *SheSoCookie *SuperJenBot *Wanderer_ 'Mod Coordination' Mod Coordination, often called Mod Coord, manages the server's general moderation team. They make sure everything runs smoothly with the mods, monitoring their progress, providing them with events, etc. Mod Coord is responsible for managing the moderators of the server, monitoring their progress and managing several sub-teams for them. *Aftor *alfi3003 *Ashlyn *GarrettTheFaux *JackAddaway *Kanebridge *'PleaseTeamIFan'Administrator on Mineplex *ProtonOrange *TheChessMaster *Toki *xStar_89 'Quality Assurance' The Quality Assurance team is in charge of bug testing, innovation, coming up with ideas for games, kits, and managing balance patches. They work closely with Developers. New members can be chosen from the Quality Assurance Testing group. *Artix *Blast *Cyrexal *fireflydestroyer *I_Call_Hacks *KingCrazy_ *lilcampoo *Pr0pH3T123 *'Relyh'Administrator on Mineplex *Suspici0us *TaylorStyles *TheMouldyPotato *Vial *Zaakery Social Media Team The Social Media Team focuses on keeping Mineplex social media accounts top quality, and interesting, for all users on the network. *Crumplex *Dozy *Emiliee *heyyoitsjayo *Icefall *Katnissy *KiraBerry *millenium200 *Notus *SavGhost *TheMegaTony *Tours *TyTy2016 *'WebGlitch' Trainee Management Formerly called Helper Management, the Trainee Management team looks after the Trainees. They also work with processing Trainee applications. * blabbermouth129 * Corgee * DanyStormBorn * DeanTM * Diar * Dogester * FireStar891 * Geothermal * HuskieALS * Lowve * metalwolf111 * MisiLica *PrincessLivi *Raech * Scharf * shadowfox393 * Snowflake_ * Tarn_ * TobiGoro * _H2O History 'July 18th, 2014 - The Great Restructure' References External links * Official introduction to the Community Management team Category:Staff rank Category:Ranks